Combat Droid
Combat droids are androids built specifically for hand to hand combat. Their systems run enhanced combat protocols and in general seem to be made of sterner material. Only Androids may select this path. Path Features: Hydraulic joints(Level 11): Your melee damage die increases one category. Upgraded Combat protocols(Level 15): You've been upgraded with a motion analysis and attack prediction system. Your reaction defense is increased by 2 against all attacks with the unarmed or weapon keyword. Dermal Armor(Level 19): You are upgraded with Dermal armor, granting you a +2 to DR against melee attacks. This counts as an Armor bonus and does not stack with the armored plating item. Combat Droid Powers: Level 11 At-Will Powers: Jump Kick You kick an opponent in the torso At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: speed vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage and the target is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to your strength Pivoting Kick You get low, using your arm as a pivot to kick with your entire body At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If your speed is higher than the opponents speed, the target is knocked prone Level 11 Encounter Powers: Neo Crash You Launch yourself at an enemy, unleashing a powerful punch Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength+2 vs reaction Hit: 3P + Strength damage and the opponent is stunned (Save ends) High Pressure Energy Wave You create a powerful energy wave that's hard to resist. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 5 Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 3K + Spirit damage. This attack ignores DR from armor. On a crit, if the damage is high enough to do so, it breaks armor. This attack can not be deflected Level 14 Utility powers “I have all the data I need on you.” You scan an enemy, your database returning what you know about them. Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Shout Target: One creature Effect: choose one of your opponents defenses and lower it by your intelligence. If you possess a marking ability, the enemy becomes marked. This mark DOES NOT supercede a previous mark. Shield Charge You overcharge your shields Daily ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance, you restore Instinct shields every round. IF your shields are full, your DR applies to your shields. This stance ends after 4 rounds. when this ends, spend a surge. Attack prediction system You activate your attack prediction system, trying to guide you through the battle. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action Power up Effect: Spend a surge to activate. your attack prediction system predicts your opponents attacks(derr). Gain a +4 power bonus to reaction defense. Attack prediction system is only active for a number of rounds equal to your instinct. Level 16 Daily powers Photon Crash You surround yourself in energy and slam into a foe Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: You declare a charge on an enemy Effect: You charge as normal, Make an attack when you reach an enemy Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 4p + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents, you push them backwards strength squares. Miss: Half Damage, regain half your shields. Photon Slash You create a large blade like blast of energy that travels forward quickly Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Horizontal line 3 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4K + Spirit damage. This attack ignores DR from armor, Miss: For each missed creature, the attack deals an additional 2 damage. If it misses all creatures, all missed creatures instead take half damage. Level 20 Ultimate Power Photon Storm You rise above an area and launch a barrage of blasts down on it. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate blast 4 Special: This attack can only be used while flying. Target: The square directly under you Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 2K + spirit damage. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Instinct+2 vs Repulse Hit: 3K + Spirit damage Tertiary target: Same as primary Tertiary attack: Instinct+4 vs Repulse Hit: 3K + Spirit damage Special: If all attacks hit, you deal an additional 2k to all enemies. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Androids